Nightmare
by MourningGlorie
Summary: Nightmares can be the worst thing to happen to anyone. But when Elise has them about everyone's favorite hot- head, it is a thousand times worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare**

**I don't own Dan Vs. if I did, I would be uber cool. XD**

"Dan, why have you brought me here to the cliff?" Elise asked in a soft voice. "My love this is where we belong" Dan replied in the same hushed tone. Rushing toward her beloved's arms, Elise kissed Dan with a passion matched only by his. Falling down on the soft grass overlooking the ocean, Elise held onto Dan as if he would vanish without her touch. As Dan removed his shirt, she heard a loud buzzing in her ear.

Elise woke in a cold, terror filled, dry heaving sweat. Looking around and seeing only Chris snoring beside her, she ran to the bathroom and threw up. Returning to her room, she shut off her alarm clock. 'Wow, Chris can sleep through anything.' she thought, as she walked back to the bathroom to wash out her mouth. Walking into the kitchen, Elise started on breakfast.

Smelling breakfast cooking, Chris woke up and followed his nose into the kitchen. "Good morning Elise" Chris greeted his wife. "You don't look so good Elise" Chris said as he got a good look at her. "Just horrid, disgusting, revolting nightmares, nothing to worry about" Elise said, as she sat breakfast on the table. Elise finished breakfast and went to go get ready for work.

Hearing his cellphone ring, Chris answered it. "Hello?" "Chris, get over here now. And bring fifty pounds of Swiss cheese, ten sticks of TNT and a llama" Dan said in an angry tone of voice. "Why on Earth do you need that stuff for?" Chris asked, feeling confused. "NOBODY CUTS IN FRONT OF ME IN LINE AT BURGERPHILE!" Dan yelled into the phone. "Just calm down Dan, I'm sure it was a mistake." "A mistake? A MISTAKE?!" Dan screamed. "I'm telling you, she knew what she was doing and that Mrs. Craigs won't get away with it." "You mean ninety-two year old Mrs. Craigs, The one with the walker?" Chris asked. "The one and the same." Dan said angrily. "Drop it Dan. She is senile." Chris said with a sigh. "Besides I got real problems."

Ooohh...

I wonder what could be happening?

TBC

Please R/R


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightmare**

** I don't own Dan Vs. if I did, I would be uber cool. XD**

"What could be more important then helping me make society a better place?" Dan asked Chris. "Well, I think Elise might be pregnant. And if she is, that means I have to find a job, get a bigger car and play less video games." Chris said, on the verge of tears. "How do you know she is pregnant?" Dan asked. "Every morning for the past week she has puked." "That's it? Just ask her. I'm sure it will work out." Dan said hurriedly. "Now back to what to do about Mrs. Craigs. I mean, she needs to learn not to CUT IN LINE!" Dan finished with a scream. "Meet up at Burgerphile in 10 minutes ok?" Chris asked. "Yeah, yeah." Dan replied, as he hung up his phone.

When Chris got the burger joint, he saw that Dan was already there and had already ordered his favorite meal. (Dan s' favorite meal: plain burger, large fires and a giant Coke) Chris placed his order (Chris ordered: four double bacon cheeseburgers, two extra-large orders of fries, three chocolate milkshakes and a small side salad) and sat down at the table Dan was sitting at.

"I don't know what to do... Chris said, with a panicky tone of voice. "First, we get revenge for the wrong that has happened to me. Then we work on your tiny issue." Dan carelessly said while munching his burger. "I think we need a hundred pounds of salmon, two gallons of hot sauce and toilet paper." Dan said. "DAN! I am freaking out here. I mean, I might be a father. I am too young." Chris said while wiping tears from his eyes.

"Calm down. Just ask Elise, I'm sure that there is nothing to worry about." Dan said. Chris just nodded as he continued eating.

"Dan, where have you been?" Elise asked her beloved. "I have been waiting for you." She ran to Dan and embraced him. Dan tightened his arms around her as he whispered "I'm here and I am not going anywhere." "Let's stay together. I want you. Take me now." Elise held Dan as Dan picked her up and took her into the beach cottage. Dan kicked in the door and laid Elise on the large bed and started to remove her shirt while kissing down her neck- BEEP BEEP

Sitting up, Elise ran to the bathroom and threw up. Chris stirred as he heard his wife run to the bathroom. Getting up, he walked to the bathroom, just as Elise was rinsing her mouth. "Elise, I think you... I think we... (gulp) are having a baby." Chris managed to say without passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmare I don't own Dan Vs. if I did, I would be uber cool. XD

"Chris, why on Earth would you think we are having a baby?" Elise said in an incredulous tone of voice. "Well, you have been throwing up every morning and seem sick. Like you ate something bad or something" Chris replied. Walking toward the living room Elise motioned Chris to follow her. Plopping down on the couch, Elise grabbed Chris' hand, "Honey, we are not having a baby. I just been having really bad, horrible, stomach turning dreams." "Would you like to talk about them? I heard talking things out can help." Chris said to his wife. "Nah, I'll be fine. Don't worry about it." Elise said with a smile. "I wonder if X-Factor is on tonight?" Elise said as she cuddled with Chris on the sofa.

At the same time, Dan as doing what he did best, plotting revenge on the people that did him wrong in life. Pacing back and forth in his cluttered apartment, Dan grew more and more angry thinking about the injustice that Mrs. Craigs had done to him. 'Why would someone just cut in line at Burgerphile?' MEOW, looking down, Dan saw Mr. Mumbles. "Aww, is my sweet Mr. Mumbles hungry?" Walking towards the small kitchen, Dan picked up the cat food and poured it in Mr. Mumble s food dish. As the cat munched the food, Dan thought of a brilliant idea. "YES! IF I CALL SOCIAL SERVICES ON HER SHE WILL GO TO A RETRIEMENT HOME FAR AWAY FROM HERE!" He shouted with delight. Walking to his junk heap of a bedroom, Dan plopped on his unmade, bare mattress and went to sleep.

The snow silently drifted to the ground, making the world look like a frosted wonderland. Elise wondered in the beautiful forest, looking for the one that made her complete. Spotting him from a distance, she ran as fast as her trembling legs would carry her. "Dan" she called out to him. "Elise" he whispered, as she reached him. "Dan, I thought I would never see you again. I was so scared" she breathlessly said, as she embraced him. "Not even death could keep me from you" Dan said as he brought his face closer to hers. Kissing him with all the love she had, Elise untied her cloak. Breaking the searing kiss, she kneeled down and spread the cloak on the fresh snow. "Tonight, let us become one Dan" Elise said in a nervous voice, Pulling Dan down to her. As his fingers unlaced her dress, Elise sighed in bliss. Dan pushed Elise back and-

"NNNOOOOOOO!" Elise screamed, as she jumped up and ran to the bathroom. After throwing up all the food she had eaten, she rinsed her mouth and went to the living room. Elise sat at her laptop and logged in. Pulling up Google, she started searching to possible solutions to her nightmares. Finding a credible site, she started reading. (These types of dreams can be cured be re-enacting a small part of the dream. I.e.: you dream of falling off of a cliff, then in real life, jump off of a step.) Thinking of what she would have to do, Elise resolved to live with the nightmares.

******A/N****  
Sorry, I have been having pc issues. I had a lot typed up and it crashed on me. So I had to type it again from memory. Sorry for the wait. Oh, the dream stuff I just made up. Please R/R


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Dan Vs.

MourningGlorie: Sorry about the long wait. I was kidnapped by little green men...  
Dan: QUIT LYING TO OUR FANS! Tell the truth: writers block combined with laziness makes everyone wait.  
MourningGlorie: Fine. Dan told everyone the truth. (Huffs off and sits on the sofa)

"Dan, we are alone here, what are we going to do?" Elise asked her beloved as he embraced her. "The one thing we are meant to do. Become one." Dan replied. As he led her along the sand dunes, Dan paused every few minutes to kiss her softly. Tugging at Elise s hand, he led her to the picnic that had appeared in front of them. Sitting down at the wonderful picnic, Elise picked up the chocolate covered strawberries and started feeding Dan slowly. Before Elise could feed him, Dan kissed her slowly. Dan moaned softly as he kissed down her...  
BEEP! BEEP!  
Elise jumped out of bed and ran like the hounds of hell were at her heels to the bathroom. Throwing up everything she had eaten, Elise started thinking that she would have to do what she read about. That thought alone made her dry heave into the toilet again.

Chris walked into the bathroom as Elise was rinsing her mouth. "Are you sure there is no baby?" He asked her. "Chris, I am ten thousand percent sure there is no baby." Elise said with a grim face. "Okay then, can I do anything for you?" "No, that's okay." Elise replied. "Well, me and Dan are going to go watch the Monster that ate Tokyo, wanna come?" Chris asked her. "Nah, I'm good. You boys have fun." Elise said. As Chris walked out the door, Elise jumped on her laptop.

Quickly typing in her password, Elise logs in to the internet. Pulling up Google, she searches way to overcome her *shudder* nightmares. Only seeing the same answer as before, she logs off with a sigh. Flopping back onto the couch, Elise starts thinking. Two and a half long, heartbreaking, soul shattering, gut wrenching hours later, Elise makes up her mind. Now, the tough part, getting Dan alone for a quick kiss... And with that thought, Elise runs to her new best friend, the toilet.

"I'm telling you Chris, that movie was the best monster movie made. I mean look; the effects were great, the plot was great and it had horror. What more could you want?" Dan said excitedly. "I think that was the best movie of all time. Did you see when Gozdilla smashed that bridge? I thought my heart was gonna stop." Chris replied. "Dan, do you think that could happen here? I mean radioactive dinosaurs that shoot poison gas out of their nose..." "No Chris, I don't for one reason, we don't live in Tokyo."

After dropping Dan off at the hovel he calls home, Chris goes home. Walking through the front door, He notices Elise sitting on the sofa. "You know Chris, I don't think we have Dan over enough and knowing that he lives alone, I'll bet that he never gets a home cooked meal. I think we should have him over for dinner this weekend." Elise said brightly, while fighting the sick feeling she was getting. "Honey, that's a great idea" Chris said excitedly. "I'll go call him now. Quickly dialing Dan's number, Chris invites him to dinner.

Finally the big day arrives. The day when Elise can get the kiss over and finally get some sleep. Elise has a flawless plan for the kiss, after Dan arrives; remember that she "forgot" the ice. Then, when Chris runs to the store, kiss Dan. And if that don't work, get committed to a psych ward, at least there she could get sleep.

In the kitchen, Chris and Elise are finishing up dinner when the doorbell rings. "Can you get that honey?" Elise asks Chris. "Dan, glad you could make it." Chris greets him. As Dan and Chris walked into the living room, the incredible aroma from the roast drifts into the room. "Chris, can you get the glasses and ice ready for dinner?" Elise calls out from the kitchen. "Ok" Chris says, walking to the freezer. "Uuummm Elise, we are out of ice, so I'm gonna pick some up." "Alright Chris, take your time." Elise says.

Walking out of the kitchen, Elise approaches Dan. "So how was your day?" She asks softly. "Well, first, I ran out of food for Mr. Mumbles, so I went to the store. Me and this jerk reaches for the same cat food I was getting." Dan says getting worked up "Then he has the guts to tell me: You snooze, you lose." "So I followed him to his..." Elise stopped listening to him at that point. Elise, with heart pounding in her chest, leans forward and kisses Dan on the lips. Dan just stood there in utter disbelief. Chris, who just happened to walk through the door carrying 10 pounds of ice, was stunned.

"Uuuummmmm, I can explain" Elise said quickly. "Well, I want to know why you assaulted my poor lips" Dan screamed. "Start talking." Chris said. "Alright, sit down guys." Elise said. "For the past few weeks I have had these nightmares of me kissing Dan. And I have not been able to sleep because of it." "Is that why you wake up and run to the bathroom?" Chris asked his wife. Nodding her head, Elise goes on, "And I read online that if you re-enact a small part of your dream, it will go away. Sooo..." "You thought by kissing me, your dream would be normal?" Dan said quietly. "Now you got a taste of me, you'll just want more." Dan continued on. "Is that the only reason you kissed him?" Chris asked his wife. "Uh-huh. Now I can sleep peacefully and not have you wake up to puke sounds". Elise said.

Dan was quiet for a few minutes. Then what happened fully hit him. Feeling the familiar burning in his chest, Dan raises his clenched fists to the sky and shouts "ELISE!"

I hope y'all enjoyed Nightmare. And sorry it took so long. Please R/R! 


End file.
